Taker vs. Austin- Hell in a Cell style!
by The Big Red Machine
Summary: The title kinda explains it. (First fic, so please R&R!) Oh! there are a few surprises here, NO SPOILERS! This is just the match that I wanted to see on Judgment Day.


J

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. The WWF owns them. This is my first fic, so please R&R!

J.R- Let's go back to earlier tonight when Mr. McMahon made a statement about the Hell in a Cell.

Vince- Kane, you can't interfere in the Hell in a Cell match between your brother, the Undertaker, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. (Crowd-booooooooo!!!!!!) You know, let's make it more interesting. You can't touch Austin for that matter! 

J.R- I don't think that was very fair because of Triple H but that doesn't matter to Vince. Anyway, next is the Hell in the Cell match for the WWF title.

** The arena then turns black. "DEADMAN WALKIN'""Rollin'" is then heard from the speakers. **

Howard Finkel: This match will be for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. First, the challenger. From Houston Texas, weighing in at 326 lbs.: THE UNDERTAKER!

** Taker walks in the cell, looks around and realizes he's in his yard. He raises his arms while the fans take pictures and cheer for him. But then, Austin's song comes on. **

Howard Finkel: From Victoria Texas, weighing at 252 lbs., he is the co-holder of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship, and he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion: STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!

** Austin walks around the ring, and when he tries to get inside Taker scares him out. Taker then starts talking to the ref and this gives Austin time to attack him from behind. Austin continues on giving Taker hard right hands but then Taker reverses it, throws him into the turnbuckle and starts giving him hard right hands too. Taker irish whips Austin into the ropes, he goes for a clothesline, but Austin ducks, and then Taker gives him the big boot to the face. When Taker's picking up Austin, Austin low blows Taker and he clotheslines him to the outside of the ring. Outside of the ring, but still inside the cage, Taker puts Austin over his shoulder and he rams Austin into the steel cage. Taker picks him up and throws him inside the ring. Austin rolls out over the other side of the ring. Taker chases him; Austin goes back in the ring while Taker's still following. Taker gets inside the ring when all of the sudden…stunner! Austin pins, but Taker kicks out after two. Now Austin irish whips Taker into the ropes, and he tries to telegraph Taker but Taker DDTs him. Taker stalks Austin for the chokeslam and then…CHOKESLAM! Then Taker's going for the last ride until he hears Triple H's music, and Taker stops. Triple H walks to the ring with sledgehammer in hand and hits the ref that's holding the key and he opens the door of the cell. Taker punches Triple before he can hit him with the sledgehammer, and then Taker starts giving him hard right hands. Austin grabs the sledgehammer and when Taker turns around he hits him with it. As soon as Austin is about to hit him again Kane's pyro explodes.

Kane runs to the ring, but before he can make it there Triple H crawls to the door and locks it. He goes back to the ring and him and Austin continue double teaming Taker. But the door didn't stop Kane. He rips the door open and goes after Triple H. Austin grabs the sledge hammer and hits Kane with it too. Triple and Austin start double teaming Taker and Kane until Rikishi's music goes on. Austin and Triple H have a confused look on their faces. He rolls in the ring, and while Taker's getting up Rikishi side kicks him and the crowd starts booing. Then Austin, Triple H, AND Rikishi triple team Taker and Kane. Then Vince comes out on top of the ramp and starts clapping, and all of the sudden…. IF YOU SMELLLL, WHAT THE ROCK…IS COOKIN'!!!! Vince turns round and to his surprise the Rock's standing right behind him. Rock starts layin' the smackdown on Vince's candy ass. After a few moments he runs to the ring and he gives Triple H, Austin, and Rikishi hard right hands. Rock clotheslines Rikishi outside the ring, which gives Taker and Kane a chance to get up. Kane and Taker double chokeslam Triple H while Rock stalks Austin. When Austin gets up…ROCK BOTTOM! Taker then last rides Austin after he gets up from the rock bottom and pins. "1…2…3!" **

Howard Finkel. - Your winner and your NEW World Wrestling Federation Champion…UNDERTAKER! 

** Taker celebrates showing the title a few times around the ring while the Rock is in the turnbuckle raising his arm. The fans go crazy as Taker and Rock stare at each other. They shake hands, and Taker leaves the cell and Taker and Kane walk to the top of the ramp. They raise their arms, and leave while the Rock lines up Triple H and Austin and delivers a double People's elbow. Rock leaves the cell and walks up the ramp and sees Vince getting up. The Rock stalks Vince and gives him a Rock Bottom. 

IT WAS GAME OVER FOR THE TWO MEN POWER TRIP ******


End file.
